customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 29th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 29th riddles I made. Riddles Trapeze (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Trapeze and here are the orders: *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM/UA on the internet…" *Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call *Timon and Pumbaa PSA - Eat Healthy *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Disney Interactive 1996 Preview *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco Preview *Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview *Muppet Treasure Island Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *"This film has been modified…" *1994 United Artists Logo *Prologue *Main Title *Paris/The Arrival of Tino Orsini *Looking for Mike Ribble *Tino's Proposition *Running into Rosa *Basic Training *Attempting to Triple *Lola Shows Her Stuff *Lola's Proposition *Three or Nothing *Opening Night *Lola's Ex's *The Act Premieres *'Hey, That's Not in the Act!' *Backstage with John Ringling North *Whatever Lola Wants...... *Mike and Tino Have Words *Rosa's Word to the Wise *'I Don't Want to Love You' *Jealous Husbands and Other Beasts *'How Do I Explain Last Night?' *Coming to Blows *No Net! *The Triple *Meet the Press *Mike Does the Right Fact *"The End" *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Opening to Around the World in 80 Days 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Around the World in 80 Days 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available from MGM Interactive" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy-Turvy Games CD-ROM Preview # Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Toy Story Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to Around the World in 80 Days 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Around the World in 80 Days 1996 VHS. Here are the orders: # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Friendly Persuasion 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Friendly Persuasion 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to Friendly Persuasion 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Friendly Persuasion 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Giant (40th Anniversary Edition) The following is a list of Barney Specials aired on Television. Barney Specials aired on PBS # Barney & Friends Family Marathon # Barney in Concert # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney's Talent Show # Kids for Character # Barney's Fun & Games (1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Barney's Once Upon A Time # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # A Day in the Park with Barney # A Holiday in the Park with Barney # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure # Barney's Big Surprise # Sing & Dance with Barney # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Big Dance Party # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney Songs from the Park # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Barney's Colorful World # Let's Go to the Farm # The Land of Make-Believe # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Dino-Mite Birthday # Celebrating Around the World # The Best of Barney # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # A Counting We Will Go! # Let's Play Outside # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # Barney's Birthday Bash # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! Barney Specials aired on NBC # Imagination Island # What A World We Share # Walk Around The Block with Barney Barney Specials aired on Fox # Barney's First Adventures # Let's Play School # More Barney Songs Barney Specials aired on Sprout # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney's Fun & Games # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Barney's Once Upon A Time # Barney & The Backyard Gang # We Wish You a Merry Christmas Barney Specials aired on Time Warner Cable Kids # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Night Before Christmas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # A Very Merry Christmas # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! This live show Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour would've been released on home video, made a soundtrack and aired on PBS. This live show Barney's Birthday Bash would've been released on DVD and aired on PBS in 2011. In both regular and Christmas versions of the live attraction A Day in the Park with Barney would've been released on home video, made a soundtrack and aired on PBS from 1997 until 1999. Even though Down on Grandpa's Farm is not in this soundtrack of A Holiday in the Park with Barney. Even though Peek-A-Boo's Song is not in this soundtrack of A Day in the Park with Barney. The Ten Commandments (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of The Ten Commandments and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # Toy Story Preview # "On ABC" # Mighty Ducks Commercial # "Join Us After the Feature" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Overture # A Few Moments with Mr. DeMille # Main Title # Let There Be Light # Ramses Makes a Declaration # Safety in the Bulrushes # Bathing in the Nile # Bithiah Makes a Discovery # 'Raise Your Hands, Memnet' # A Young Prince # Nefertiti # Triumphant Prince # 'I Bring You Ethiopia' # Sethi Delegates Tasks # 'Your Fragrance is Like the Wine of Babylon' # 'Your Tongue Will Dig Your Grave, Memnet' # Hard Bondage # Joshua, Lila and Dathan # Ramses Seeks the Deliver # 'Yochaved is Caught! Stop the Stone!' # Lilia Begs for Mercy # 'Are You a Master Builder or a Master Butcher?' # 'What the Gods Can Digest Will Not Sour in the Belly of a Slave!' # 'My Jackals Have Your Hounds at Bay' # Neethi Waits for Moses # 'I Could Never Love You' # Moses, the Builder # 'Superb!' # 'Ah, This is for My Wedding Night' # 'I Have Brought You a Cloth More Revealing' # 'Take Care, Old Frog!' # 'I Am Your Captive for Life' # 'Oh, Moses, Moses' # The Truth Revealed # Moses Goes to Bithia # A Last Desperate Attempt # 'But Am I Your Son, Or Yours?' # 'And He Went Out into His Brethren' # 'Beauty is But a Curse to Our Women' # 'I'll Not Leave a Man to Die in the Mud!' # 'Oh Moses, Moses, You Stubborn, Splendid, Adorable Fool!' # The House of Baka # Moses Slays the Egyptian # 'The Deliverer is Moses' # Moses is Condemned # 'You Will Let Him Live!' # 'Please Do Not Shame Me Before My Lord!' # 'The Slave Who Would Be King' # 'Into the Blistering Wilderness of Shur...' # The Well of Midian # 'The Stranger is Wise and Strong' # The Tent of Jethro # 'Can a Man Judge God?' # Moses is Accepted # Dance for the Daughters # 'You Will Fill the Emptiness of My Heart' # Nafre Passes # Joshua Returns # The Burning Bush # 'You Are God's Messenger!' # Intermission # Ent'racte # 'Go; Return to Egypt' # 'Let My People Go!' # 'I Have Brought More Evil Upon You' # 'The Moses Who Loved You Was Another Man' # Joshua Waits for Lilia # The River Turns to Blood # Ramses Exists # Burning Hail # Nefertiti Hardens Pharaoh's Heart # Moses Makes an Ultimatum # Ramses Summons Death # Nefertiti Meets Sephora # 'What Do You Want, Nefertiti?' # The Hand of Death Comes # Passover # Death of the Firstborn # 'I Set You Free' # A New Day # The Exodus # Ramses Vows Revenge # Pharaohs' Chariots Pursue the Hebrews # 'We're Trapped Against the Sea!' # Pillar of Fire # 'Behold His Mighty Hand'/The Parting of the Sea # 'Lead Them Through the Midst of a Rainstorm' # 'The Fire Dies' # 'And the Sea Covered Them' # 'His God--is God' # Mount Sinai # Doubts in the Camp # The Golden Calf # 'I Am the Lord, Thy God'/The Giving of the Law # 'And the People Sinned a Great Sin' # The Commandments Continue # 'These Who Will Not Live by the Law Shall Die by the Law!' # The Law is Restored # 'Go, Proclaim Liberty' # Exit Music # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. War and Peace (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of War and Peace and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Theatrical Trailer" # War and Peace Official Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # James and the Giant Peach Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Pierre Bezukhov # Dolokhov's for Debauchery # The Count Sleeps # Promises of Father and Son # Great Human Pleasures # Battle Plans and Duty # Home to Moscow # Lise's End # Duel in the Snow # Reunited with Andrei # The Honor of a Dance # Natasha's Impatience # Anatole Kuragin # A Subject for Gossip # Soldier's Words # Eve of War # An Interesting Morning # Horse Cavalry Attack # Moscow Exodus # No One to Surrender # Spared and Not Spared # Private Monastery # Napoleon's Army Decay # The Animal Ruins # Ensign Rostov's Bargain # Victory is Complete # Wounded, But Yet Standing # "The End" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # The Aristocats Preview # Tom and Huck Preview # Man of the House # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1996 Promo # Winnie the Pooh Late 90's Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Anastasia (40th Anniversary Edition) I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO LYONS PARTNERSHIP AND HIT ENTERTAINMENT BestBarneyfan2001, did you upload this DVD version of Kids for Character in 2005? Kids for Character is released on Screener VHS to stores on February 2, 1996. Baby Doll (40th Anniversary Edition) GUESS WHAT RIMBA FANS!! I NO LONGER HATE RIMBA'S ISLAND!! That the Rimba's Island costumed characters are so creepy to me. Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Big Dance Party 2001 VHS and here are the orders: Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2002) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2002) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Stomp for Wake Up Jeff! Trailer (2001 Version) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Big Dance Party Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney Safety Trailer # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Kids for Character Trailer (V3) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) That's All. © The Walt Disney Company. The first Barney video Let's Make Music (also known as "Let's Go to the Fair") to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The first Barney video The Best of Barney to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Barney's Big Surprise was released on home video in 1998, Barney's Musical Castle was released on home video in 2001, Barney's Colorful World was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. The Bad Seed (40th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Barney stage shows released on home video in the North America. Barney Live Stage Show Recordings # Barney in Concert (1991) # Barney Live! in New York City (1994) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) # Barney's Colorful World (2004) Barney Live Stage Shows Would've Been Released on Home Video # A Day in the Park with Barney (Regular Version) (1996) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (Christmas Version of the Main Show) (1997) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) # Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) Lust for Life (40th Anniversary Edition) Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour would've been released on home video, but certainly was. Barney's Birthday Bash would've been released on DVD, but definitely was.